Mahou Sensei Negima Yuri Version
by Fujiwara Kanehira
Summary: The continuation of Mahou Sensei Negima Season 1. Includes a yuri plot with the pairing Konosetsu, Ayaka and Asuna, Nodoka/Yue and Negi, and slight Mana/Kaede. Of course everyone in Class 2-A.
1. Author's Note

**Mahou Sensei Negima (REMAKE) [~Yuri Version~]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Mahou Sensei Negima series. It is all belong to their respective owners, Ken Akamatsu and the Animation staff.**

**P.S.** _As the title says, this is __**YURI**__ meaning __**GIRL X GIRL PAIRING!**__ If you don't like this then I suggest you go back and read other stories. __If you're a yuri fan then it would be great if you would take some time to read this story! ^_^_

**Author Note: (Please read this because it would serve as the starting line of the story and how I would proceed with this as to give you the proper visualization on how I would progress with the story)**

Takatsukasa here~~ Well right now I have the pen name Fujiwara Kanehira but you can all call me whatever nickname you want for me but please nothing offensive okay? ,

Halo~! I'm finally back after uh… two years? , Anyway I just have a new idea on what I would write. I'll scrap up my previous story which is the Konosetsu one. This story would have the timeline from Mahou Sensei Negima Season One wherein the last episode was dissolving Asuna's contract with the demon king which was October 22, 2003 ifI recall clearly. I would also mixed in the fact that Setsuna is a half-demon and has white wings from the manga because I have some plans on how to manipulate that fact.. (evil laugh) Anyway, this isn't really the first chapter of that story. This author note would let you visualize what I have in mind on how I would start the story with. As I have said, it will be the yuri version of the story from my oh so awesome yuri goggles! :D

Okay the main pairing for this story is my self-made characters, Yuuki and Sei (to those who have read my first story, I will scrap these two main characters and inject them to this new one and also I will no longer continue that story instead I will continue it using this brand new story), Konoka and Setsuna, Ayaka and Asuna, and lastly Nodoka/Yue and Negi. As you have observed there will be only one straight pairing for this story because as I have seen in the first season of Negima, out of all the characters in the series the one that I have completely indulged in and have respect for their feelings toward Negi is Nodoka and Yue. I still haven't clearly chosen between the two so it would be a surprise on which of them would be with Negi. I would also feature in everyone in class 2-A If I can still differentiate everyone from each other , If you have an idea for another pairing beside from the one I have already given then please let me know! ^_^

As for the plot of this story, this wouldn't include the season two of Negima nor the movies. This would be the continuation of the original one (I will call it as the original because the season two in my opinion is just a remake of the whole series). This would include all the events prior to the series as I have rewatched everything from the very start the other day. And so, the timeline for this story is a month after the incident in Mahora with Asuna completely dissolving the contract with the demon king. So in my opinion it would then start in December or right after Asuna's incident. Also everyone in class 2-A have the knowledge that Negi is a mage as I have in mind after the "Time Machine" incident and the method in which Asuna would dissolve the contract.

Hmm what else do I need to add? Oh yeah, as I have said my original characters would be incorporated in this story and I hope everyone who reads this would be fine with it. Like my previous story they would still be the other childhood friends of Konoka and Setsuna. I would provide the prior details for them as we go forth with the story. Also if there are any inconsistencies with the series of Negima prior to this story please ignore it ^_^ This wouldn't entirely be the exact copy of the series but rather a remake with the yuri twist. I will also tell you that this wouldn't have any serious plot or anything at that level rather I would like to make this story as straight forward as it is but of course that might change depending on how I would like the chapter to progress.

Anyway with all that said, I hope that there would be someone who would read this story! :D If you have any suggestions of comments that you might want the story to have them please send me a message. Again thank you for reading this author note ^_^ I hope everyone would enjoy this story I have in mind. Please review! I would love to hear what everyone thinks of this ^_^ I would start making and post chapter one ASAP if I have at least five reviews to see if anyone is interested in the story I have in mind. So please review! :D Thank you and I hope I see you in chapter one!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm back! Here's chapter one! Well it's more like an intro to the series. I hope someone still reads this.. –crosses fingers- Please comment and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Negima or anything related to it. I only own the plot of this story.

**Chapter 1**

A lot has happened this year, 2003, for a specific class in Mahora Academy: Middle School Division. They would have never expected a 10 year old kid to be a teacher in this prestigious and all girls academy. On top of that Negi Springfield is a mage who is in training to become a Magister Magi which is the highest rank a mage can ever be. As he stepped forth in the academy he is resolved that he will do his best no matter what and he won't let anyone know he's a mage. Well so much for that actually because he never expected that he might actually be dropped from training because of his own recklessness. These all happened before Christmas.

It was already pretty cold in Mahora as Christmas is approaching at a very rapid pace. The Cultural Festival was a success and the auditorium was full of people wanting to see what 2-A could spice up with their child teacher. The crowd cheered and it was clearly shown that 2-A's effort for their musical had paid off. Everyone was celebrating their success and Ayaka even prepared her classmates a grand party to celebrate. That night, unbeknown to most, a shadow was lurking in the depths of the night quietly observing a certain person that is currently oblivious to this certain person.

"Hm, so there is our little offender. According to our sources, everyone in that class knows he is a mage. The Western Magic Association cannot just let this past! But we need proof in order to justify what our sources are telling us. I guess I'll be here on watch for a couple more days" said a guy with a deep voice while intently observing the said target then he suddenly disappeared like a mist in the sky.

At the party, everyone in the class was happily enjoying everyone's company. Even Evangeline was there and she was dragged by the cheerleading trio to taste some of the food the Yukihiro family prepared for them.

"Hey! Let go of me! I am not hungry and I do not want to be dragged by some over energetic bunch of kids!" yelled an annoyed Evangeline across the room but unfortunately for her no one noticed because everyone was busy with chatting with friends and some people were dancing. The sounds were pretty loud too.

"Aw c'mon Evangeline-san, have some fun for a little while! You deserve it!" said Misa while clasping both her hand cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah! After all you were playing the character of a witch at a pro level! You were completely outstanding right " said Madoka as she smiled at Evangeline.

"Yeah! You awoke our cheerleading spirit! We were practically itching to go in the front row seats to cheer you on!" said Shiina while pumping her fists up in the air.

Evangeline blushed brightly and it shocked the trio so they instinctively yelled, "Kawaii!" which rang in the entire room catching a few people's attention.

"Waaah! Shut up! I accept your compliments already so stop yelling!" said Evangeline as she grabbed the trio and made them shut up. The trio was in a trance at what they just saw. THE EVANGELINE was blushing! Who wouldn't find that cute? Anyway they were awoken when Evangeline passed plates to them.

"We're eating aren't we? So get your plates and utensils ready!" commanded Evangeline in which the trio happily obliged. At another part of a room however, there was a fight going on. Well as always, it's Ayaka and Asuna's "bonding moments" if you want to term it like that. Some of the girls were betting on which of the two would win. What brought in this fight you ask? Well let's flashback 10 minutes ago.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Ayaka was walking with a bunch of food to give to Negi but because of Asuna, who was making exaggerated hand signs while telling a story to Konoka and the others, accidentally smacked Ayaka's forehead causing her to lose her balance and have her throw all the food on her dress. Asuna did not notice this and she thought it was a bug or something that she hitted. It made Ayaka furious and she grabbed the unknowing Asuna by the collar and started to throw insults. After that Asuna couldn't take it and we are now brought to their present fight. _

Negi of course being Negi rushed to the scene to stop the fight but as usual he wasn't able to control it. He was pushed by the two but luckily Kaede was able to steady him up.

"Ah, thanks for that Kaede-san" said Negi while straightening up.

"It's nothing –de gozaru. I suggest that you should just leave them be" said Kaede as she eyes the crowd encircling the fight.

"But! I can't just let this past.. I would fail as a teacher if I can't even calm down a fight between my students"

"I know that Negi-bouzu, but you see.. It's different to those two. For them they are actually having a conversation through their exchange of fists. Of course being Asuna being stubborn and Inchou not helping it, they cannot jus plainly say things such as an apology or a gratitude. Well, they have been through lots of things together and I know they wouldn't be tore apart by such a stupid fight- de gozaru" said Kaede then her eyes somehow fell on a certain girl cleaning her gun and she blushed a bit.

"I know that but.." Negi sighed and looked at Kaede. "Umm, Kaede-san are you alright? You are a bit red. Oh and thank you for pointing why Asuna-san and Iinchou-san fight" smiled Negi as he eyed a now aware Ninja girl.

"Oh that, hahaha don't worry about that Negi-bouzu. And I'm sorry for spacing out. I am completely fine. Anyway you should just enjoy the party. If you will excuse me now, I have to attend to something -de gozaru." Kaede then quickly searched for a familiar black-haired gunslinger. She looked at her a bit more before proceeding to get some food for Mana seeing as the girl hasn't even eaten yet.

At the other side of the room, Setsuna was being ogled by Konoka while the Shinmeiryuu Master was blushing furiously.

"Ne ne Set-chan! Say aaah~" said Konoka while trying to feed Setsuna some teriyaki. Setsuna in turn blushed furiously and was flailing around even though she can't move that much.

"B-but Ojou-sama.. This kind of thing is.." Setsuna's voice trailed off as she got even redder. Konoka's face was just inches away from her. Konoka seemed to smell like vanilla.. Like those pancakes she always prepares. Setsuna was in a trance now and Konoka being Konoka started to tease her.

"Or would Set-chan rather eat something else?~" Konoka seductively said as she whispered it in Setsuna's ear causing Setsuna to look straight at Konoka's eyes. 'Oh my god! She did not just say that!' were Setsuna's thoughts as her mind overloaded then everything exploded. She then fainted in Konoka's arms while blushing like a very ripe strawberry.

"Eeeeh? Are you okay Set-chan? Set-chan?" Konoka shook her friend but it seems like Setsuna was already off in wonderland. Konoka supported Setsuna and she somehow managed to lead her to where the chairs are. 'Ahahaha, did I tease her too much? But Set-chan was super cute! I might be getting addicted to this!' were the thought going in Konoka's mind as she called Ku Fei who was eating Satsuki's meat buns.

"Ne, Ku-chan! Can I borrow one of your fans? It seems like Set-chan fainted. I guess it was from the heat?" said a very innocent Konoka while smiling at Ku Fei.

"Of course-aru! Just make sure you give me fan back-aru!" Ku Fei then lent Konoka her fan as she ate more of Satsuki's meat buns and the other food in the party. Konoka then started fanning the fainted Samurai as she laid her on her lap.

On the very far end of the room, there laid the Library trio consisting of Haruna, Yue and Nodoka. Haruna was drawing very vivid pictures on her sketchbook which aroused her two companion's curiosity. Nodoka stopped reading and Yue stopped drinking her mystery drink.

"What are you doing Haruna?" asked the curious Yue as she tried to lean in to Haruna to see what she was sketching but the artist just backed a bit and said, "It's not yet done! You'll see it in just a few minutes!" Haruna somewhat smiled devilishly at her two companions which caught Yue's attention but Nodoka just tilted her head in confusion.

'Don't tell me she's drawing us?' thought Yue as she tried to guess what was running on her unusual artist friend. Just as Yue had guessed Haruna was drawing Yue and Nodoka in various "exciting" situations. Yue's train of thoughts was then interrupted by an overly enthusiastic yell from Haruna.

"There! I'm done!" Haruna was panting as she finished her masterpiece. She then wiped her sweaty forehead with her handkerchief and put her materials away leaving only her sketchbook.

"Can we see it now, Haruna-chan?" said a confused and curious Nodoka as she was looking at Haruna who was grinning ear to ear like a cat.

"Yeah sure~ Make sure you let Yue see it too okay?" Haruna opened her sketchbook to where the drawings start then gave it to the two. There was silence as the Yue and Nodoka stood frozen at Haruna's drawings. There laid on the first page was a Nodoka trapping Negi with his back leaning on the wall and Nodoka deep kissing her. Negi's arms were tightly hugging Nodoka's back letting their body press so close to each other. Oh and Nodoka was wearing nothing but her underwear. After a whole 15 seconds, Yue was the first to recover but not before a blush was formed to her face. She then flipped the next page which showed her in the same situation as Nodoka only that it was crowded and everyone was looking at them as Yue had pushed Negi on the floor and Yue's skirt was riding up as Negi was feeling her legs.

"You two should totally do that when the chance is there! It's totally so hot and would let Negi-sensei not think of any other woman but just you two!" said Haruna as she showed her thumbs up to her two bestfriends who were still beet red. Nodoka was shaking and imagining the very situation in her mind while Yue couldn't take it anymore and yelled at Haruna as she threw the sketchbook to Haruna.

"HARUNA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? I WOULD NEVER PUSH NEGI-SENS-mmmph!" Haruna suddenly threw her hands on Yue's mouth to stop her yell as everyone in the class would know what they were up to. Some of her classmates threw glances at them but Haruna just laughed it off awkwardly so that they wouldn't try to ask her what Yue was trying to say. She wasn't prepared to make a brawl between her and Ayaka now would she?

Yue was still shouting but because of Haruna's hands they were silenced so only a muffled was heard form the group. The two had failed to notice that Nodoka had already fainted and was having a nose bleed from thinking of similar situations like what Haruna just drew. Haruna tried to calm down the frantic Yue while letting her foot hide her sketchbook and making a mental note not to show her "masterpiece" in public.

Well these were just a few events which transpired in the party. Everyone was having fun and enjoying the night. After 5 hours of partying everyone decided it was time to go to sleep as they still have their classes tomorrow. It was already midnight and the other girls went straight to their rooms while the other stayed and helped Ayaka clean up their mess even Negi stayed back and helped in the clean up. It lasted only an hour as it seems half of the class was helping but then suddenly Negi, Kaede and Setsuna felt a very unknown and faint presence which only lasted a second but with that second Negi felt like there were cold eyes staring at his back which made him turn around but there was nothing there. He thought it was just his imagination but as he saw Setsuna and Kaede's expression that guess instantly disappeared.

"Did you just felt that Setsuna-san, Kaede-san?" asked Negi as he approached the two who were currently whispering at each other.

"Yes I have Negi-sensei but it was very faint and as far as I know there wasn't anything or anyone who went past the barrier of Mahora" said Setsuna as she thought for a minute and tried to find any suspicious chi around her but there was nothing instead she gripped on Yuunagi tighter. Kaede on the other hand was also thinking of possibilities on who or what that presence was but she too came up with no answer so instead she said, "It seems like our visitor is rather very cautious of his actions –de gozaru. I can't even sense anything at all after that second-de gozaru."

"Well we just have to be careful. I'll inform the Headmaster and the other Mahora Security members about this. As we don't know anything about his strength or if he is an enemy but we need to be cautious as well. We never know what might transpire from this." Setsuna worriedly said as she thought whether it was after Konoka's abundant magic power.

"I guess. Well it seems like the clean up is finished. We should retreat to our rooms now. I guess we'll just try to ignore it for the time being until it posed as a real threat to us." Negi confidently said as he went back to Asuna and the others. Kaede and Setsuna bid their farewell to Negi's group then chatted whether they should go to the Headmaster right now just to make things safe. They agreed on it as the two went to the office.

That night Negi was unable to sleep properly and Chamo was getting worried of his Aniki. As sleep finally drew close in, Negi's final thoughts for that day was whether it had anything to with dissolving Asuna's contract with the Demon King.

-**To be continued-**

**A/N: Omake!**

Me: Now that's a wrap! Phew! –wiped sweat from forehead- Woah, now that I look at it.. –looks at what I wrote- How did it come to this? So this is how powerful the spur of the moment is!

Sei: Ano.. Master, everyone is watching…

Me: O-oh.. Ahaha Sorry. Anyway that's chapter one everyone! I hope you have enjoyed it! I will update again as soon as possible! I'll make each chapter as long as this one I guess. Sorry for the grammar. I do not have a beta reader right now and I'm only using MS Word's grammar check. –Me and Sei bows in apology-

Sei: Yes we are sorry. , Please review on my Master's story and she will accept compliments to constructive criticisms. We are sending our deepest gratitude to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter of this story namely, Lance58, mario123, and UberNimrod.

Me: Oh and thank you very much to all your suggestions! I will put that into mind! Thank you so much and thanks Sei! Woah, I'm tired. Where's Yuuki?

Sei: Yuuki's currently resting. I think she had too much l-last night. –blushes a bit then looks away-

Me: Gah, lovebirds. TT^TT Anyway see you on the next chapter!


End file.
